Toki wo Koete
by xX-SailorVChan-Xx
Summary: "The fallen skyscrapers send off on the wind blowing through the air The sound of a whistled requiem…" The future where only Gohan and Trunks are the sole protectors is challenging. But imagine if Gohan ends up finding love as he rushes to protect yet another city from the murderous androids. What secrets do they later find out as time goes on?


**Hello, I am not dead. Nor am I through with this site. I just had some internet problems with this site. But luckily, they seem to be fixed for now. It's what you get when you still have dial up.**

In the world of the Future, no one is safe. Everyone lives in endless fear of being slaughtered. City after city fall into ruins by wicked beings called Artificial Humans, or androids. Three years back, all the Z-Warriors fell to these organic cyborgs all except one...

* * *

"ATTENTION! The Androids have been spotted in Orange Star City! Everyone is urged to evacuate as soon as possible!" The news anchor squawked into the microphone, foaming spit was slopping everywhere. He waved his arms desperately as he continued to blabble on. Suddenly, the gabbling stopped and a dreadful look washed over his tatty appearance as if he saw something atrocious. A hand appeared out of nowhere and grasped the newsman around the neck. Very slowly the hand tightened its grip causing the man to turn slowly turn blue. The man attempted to make some kind of noise to plead for his life. Nothing was given to the man except his own demise. The camera man slowly backed up to attempt escape, a flash of bright yellow light flared on the TV screen and then it was static.

* * *

"Come on Gohan! Let me go, I've gotten stronger since the last time we went against them!" A young boy shouted as he pointed at himself. A ferocious gaze peered through his sapphire eyes.

Gohan let out a weak chuckle, "No Trunks, you would only get in the way. You need to stay here with your mom." He turned to open the front door of the ruin Capsule Corporation Building, "Do not follow me. Understand?" Trunks looked downwards in frustration, he gave a quick nod which made Gohan only smile a little more.

"Be careful then." Trunks muttered as he clenched his fists. Gohan's smile wavered and a grimace replaced it. He walked out of the building and stood on the porch for a little. He glanced up at the clear blue sky and felt an unknown peace.

"They say that there is hope in the blue winds. I do hope the saying is true. Not so much for my sake, but for Trunks's." Gohan muttered. He closed his eyes as the zephyr rustled his hair then launched himself in the air before saying a quick prayer to the now-nonexistent guardian of Earth.

* * *

"Juhachigou! Let's play a game! The one that blasts the most humans wins the game!" An ebony-haired teenager shouted.

"You and your childish games. I swear Junanagou." Juhachigou responded in exasperation. She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, "But it does sound nice at the moment since this planet is dull." Both she and Junanagou raised a hand to charge a ki blast. Once the blasts were fully charged, they threw it at a gathering crowd at the base of the city hall. The targeted Earthlings started to scream as the blast drew nearer and nearer with only one destiny; the destiny to kill them all. Only one wasn't able to move as the blast approached. Her leg was caught under a chuck of a building that fell off when the androids attacked. The girl refused to give up, she struggled and struggled until she looked up to where the androids' blast was. She clenched her eyes shut and hoped that her demise wouldn't be slow and painful but rather quick and painless. The pain never came which made the girl wonder if she was already dead and at the Great King Yenma's check in desk in the afterworld. She unclenched her eyes to see that she was still alive and that a person was standing in front of her somehow managed to block the attack.

"Miss, you must get out of here." He spoke in a calm voice as he fired rapid blasts at the advancing androids.

Her brow twitched at his comment, "Can't you see my leg is trapped under this damned piece of building?!" She shouted at her savior thanks to his naïveté that he displayed. He didn't respond, but seemed to disappear and reappear behind the androids.

"Cover your eyes!" A voice rang in Videl's head. Great, now she was going mental? Nope. Quite the opposite. Luckily, she did what was suggested and just in time too.

"Solar Flare!" Her savior shouted, even with her eyes closed she could still see a flash of bright light. The pressure of the ruin of building that fell upon her leg subsided, now all that was left was the pain of a shattered leg. She opened her eyes to see the man throw the obstruction at the androids who were still recovering from the flash of light.

"Come with me, I'll take you to Bulma who should be able to heal your leg." The man said to her. He held his hand out half expecting her to take it.

"If this is some cleverly disguised trick to rape me or something, I will rip your throat out even if my leg is in bad condition." Videl responded as he plucked a single hair from his scalp and placed it in his mouth. He continued to chew it then shouted, "Change!" Suddenly, there was an exact clone of him that headed towards the androids.

"No, it isn't. Now, may I have your name?" He asked as he picked her up.

"Videl." She responded with suspicion.

"And I am Gohan." He responded before leaping in the air and flying off which wasn't something Videl was expecting to be possible.

**If any of you caught that referance from The Journey to the West, I applaud you.**


End file.
